Cantarella
by KaoriLovesLen
Summary: A twincest story  NOT A LEMON  about Kagamine Rin and Len based off a PV of Cantarella.


Cantarella

**Note: I believe Rin and Len are LOVERS, not twins, but it does make a nice fanfic, now doesn't it? But maybe I'm kinda going for the twincest beliefs...**

It was a normal day for Kagamine Rin and Len and their parents Miku and Kaito. They were very rich, living in a nice house. Though Len was only a few minutes older than Rin, she called him "Onii-chan" sometimes. "Onii-chan!", Rin called out to Len while banging on his bedroom door, "We're going to be late for school!" Len opened his door. 'Uh, Rin, I'm right here." Their eyes met. His heart started to race. _Okay, Len, get it together, _Len thought, _There's no way it could ever be like that. _Rin smiled. "Onii-chan. Let's go!" Len breathed heavily as he walked to school with Rin. Rin swore she'd felt something, but she didn't know what the odd sensation was. It felt good. When they got to school, they went to their lockers together. Their lockers were right next to each other. Rin and Len's best friend Takata Kaori was to the left of Rin. "Hey Rin! Hey Len! You guys coming over today?", Kaori asked. Rin smiled. "Of course, Kaori!" The school bell rang. "Ooh! We'd beter get to Mr. Murakami's class.", Kaori said. They ran down the hall, and into Mr. Murakami's class. "Right on time.", Mr. Murakami said, "Now sit down." Mr. Murakami taught health, and all period, though health was Len's favorite class, he stared at Rin the whole time. He felt something, something else. He knew he loved his sister, but he didn't know how he meant it. All he knew is that it seemed like a powerful drug. He remembered when him and Rin were little, Rin would sometimes get scared and go into his room at night, and they would sleep in Len's bed. Sometimes they would even pillow fight. Len smiled at this fond memory. "Mr. Kagamine, are you taking any notes of this?" Len snapped out of his daydream. "Uh, no, sorry sir." Rin was staring at Len. It wasn't an angry stare or anything, just a curious stare. She was wondering what he was thinking. "Well, Mr. Kagamine, you'd better start writing, or you may fail the next test we have about preventing teenage pregnancy!" The whole class groaned. Len got out his notebook and started writing notes. Luckily, the bell rang soon after, and it was class after class after class. Then Rin and Len got on Bus 34 with Kaori. Kaori sat with Rin, and Len sat in the seat to their left. "So what happened in health? Why weren't you coping notes?", Rin asked. A pang hit Len. It had been a curious stare. Len turned slightly red. "Um, just thinking about memories." Rin grinned evily. "No, I bet you were thinking about a girl! Now weren't you?" Len felt ashamed. _Yeah, I was thinking about a girl, _Len thought, _And that girl was you._ "No, Rin. Just memories..." Lucky for Len, they had arrived at Kaori's house. They went into Kaori's room. "I'll be back. I have to go to the bathroom.", Rin stated. She ran out of Kaori's room and down the hall to the bathroom. "Kaori, could I trust you with a secret I have about Rin?", Len asked. "Of course, Len! Anything!" "I think I love Rin..." "Well, you should, she's your sister!" "No, not like that. I think I'm _in_ love with her." Kaori's eyes widened. "Like, incestious love?" Len sighed. "Yeah, incest." Rin walked in. "Hey, Kaori, why do you look so worried? Are you guys keeping something from me?" Len looked down. "Of course not, Rin.", Kaori said. Rin smiled. "Good, now let's get this homework done." They did homework until Rin and Len had to go back home, which wasn't very far. They lived only across the street. When it was time for bed, they wentd into the bedroom they shared (they now shared a bedroom and a bed because their parents wanted to save some money) and got ready for bed. When Len tried to sleep, he couldn't stop thinking of Rin, and started sweating. Rin felt that her brother needed her. "Onii-chan,", she whispered. "Do you need me?" "Yes, Rin. I do." They turned over to face each other and hugged. The next morning, Saturday morning, they went outside into their garden, as their parents watched them go into the flowers. Len led Rin deep enough where their parents couldn't see them. Len whispered, "Rin, I love you. I truly do." "Onii-chan, I know you love me. We're brother and sister after all. Len shook his head. "No, Rin. I'm _in _love with you." Rin smiled. "You feel the same way. I love you too." Rin kissed Len's finger. Len whispered, "We can always hide in the garden depths forever waiting." "Come capture me.", Rin whispered back. She stared up at her Onii-chan, her beloved Onii-chan, and felt her heart beat fast. Len leaned in as he saw Rin stare at his lips. Rin pulled him closer, making their lips meet. Rin had never felt such a powerful kiss before, and she knew how much she wanted Len, even if he was her brother.

**I hope you liked this (: My very first fanfiction! I know, it sucks, but I tried to make it work with the song Cantarella. Should this continue? If it should, I'm afraid it may become rated M instead of T xD ~ The real Kaori Takata :)**


End file.
